


A Christmas Wish

by impalaloompa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalaloompa/pseuds/impalaloompa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Right,” Dean chuckled, “But before you eat it, you have to make a wish.”<br/>“Why?”<br/>“It’s your first mince pie of the year which means you have to make a wish,” Dean insisted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Wish

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to post this a lot sooner (its February dammit), I just never got round to it.  
> Christmas present for my friend Sydney.

Snowflakes fell from the velvety black sky creating a carpet of soft white on the ground. Castiel’s breath billowed about him in frozen clouds. He tucked his hands into his trench coat pockets and shivered a little from the biting cold.  
It was nice to be standing out in the sharp air of the night instead of being cooped up in the stuffy bunker. Sam and Dean’s constant silly bickering had been amusing at first but, the more the brothers fought over where the stockings should go, and how the lights should sit on the tree, the more Castiel craved the quiet of his own company.  
Christmas was a time where Castiel liked to reflect, to puzzle out some things, and to ponder on others. Up in Heaven, Christmas was a huge celebration. All the angels came together to rejoice and sing. Castiel hadn’t been present when the Lord Jesus was born but he had always taken great pleasure in joining his brothers and sisters in jubilation.  
How things have changed, he thought to himself as he gazed sadly up at the sky. So much had happened over the past few years. Castiel hadn’t celebrated with the other angels in a long time.  
Though, he was quite looking forward to spending his first proper Earth Christmas with the Winchesters.  
As December had flown in, the mood in the bunker had shifted from its usual dark and worry, to laughter and light and, dare Castiel even think it, hope.  
Dean had busied himself in the kitchen. Baking mince pies and cookies, filling the whole bunker with delicious aromas. Sam had taken to educating Castiel on human traditions like mistletoe and stockings. Castiel has been thoroughly confused about why Sam had chopped down a tree and stuck it in the bunker then proceeded to decorate it with plastic balls and shimmery ropes. The only explanation Sam could give him was “I dunno. It’s a tradition.”  
Castiel smiled to himself when he remembered how Dean had insisted on putting an angel on top of the tree. Dean had even given it a little blue tie, which clashed horribly with the angel’s white and gold dress.  
Castiel shook himself, dislodging the snow that had begun to settle on his shoulders. He could feel the cold nipping at his vessel’s fingers and nose. He couldn't feel his ears.  
The angel stamped his feet a little then wrapped his coat tightly around him. He knew he should go back inside soon but he wanted to stay and enjoy the snow a little longer.  
Castiel closed his eyes and listened. He slowed his breathing down, lowered his heartbeat. The silence was peaceful. It was comforting, embracing. He could feel the snowflakes landing lightly on his face then melting away to nothing. Castiel allowed all the tension to leave his shoulders. He tried not to let his mind wander too much, just focusing on the crisp air he pulled into his lungs.  
Castiel jumped when the bunker door burst open, breaking the spell.  
“God it’s cold!” Dean’s cheerful voice ringing out in the silent night.  
Castiel turned to look at Dean with annoyance only to have the feeling melt away when he took in the view in front of him.  
Dean was standing wrapped in a thick burka. A pom-pom hat sat snugly on his head and his hands were hidden by black wooly gloves. Dean was carrying a plate of freshly baked mince pies.  
The hunter sauntered over to the angel and offered him the plate.  
“Pie?” Dean offered.  
Castiel took one and studied it carefully. The pie was still warm to the touch and the warmth seeped into his cold fingers, making them sting a little.  
“You okay Cas?” Dean studied Castiel with concerned green eyes.  
Castiel could feel them tracing his face, his jaw line, his neck.  
Castiel shuddered, and not from the cold.  
“I’m fine, Dean” the angel sighed.  
Dean smiled at him. That soft, warm smile that only Castiel had ever seen. It lit up Dean’s eyes giving them an emerald sparkle. Castiel felt himself smiling back. His smile was more crooked, more awkward but it still rose the hairs on the back of Dean’s neck.  
“So,” Dean coughed, “You had a mince pie before?”  
Castiel looked at the rapidly cooling pie in his hand again. His fingers were now white with the icing sugar dean had dusted over the top.  
“No, but I understand that it’s not made with meat,” Castiel narrowed his eyes at the pie.  
“Right,” Dean chuckled, “But before you eat it, you have to make a wish.”  
“Why?”  
“It’s your first mince pie of the year which means you have to make a wish,” Dean insisted.  
Castiel blinked at the man in front of him then a the mince pie. Another tradition, he supposed.  
He looked at Dean again before closing his eyes and biting into the mince pie. The flavours burst over his tongue, overwhelming his tastebuds. Castiel was sure he moaned a little before swallowing. He tried hiding his embarrassment by wiping his mouth with his sleeve. Dean was laughing at him.  
“That good, huh?” Dean grinned.  
Castiel shuffled his feet and watched them with great interest.  
“What’d you wish for?” Dean nudged him in the side.  
You, Castiel almost blurted. Instead he shoved the rest of the mince pie into his mouth and shook his head.  
“Right, right. If you tell me, it won’t come true,” Dean almost looked a little disappointed.  
A strange pang twisted in Castiel’s chest when his eyes next connected with Dean’s. Emerald versus sapphire.  
“You know? I made a wish when I had my first mince pie,” Dean’s voice was so low and husky that Castiel almost missed what he said, “And I’m about to make mine come true.”  
Dean cupped Castiel’s cheek. The angel drew back in shock when the warm gloved hand caressed his skin. He searched Dean’s eyes, looking for mischief or some other sign that this was a joke and that Dean wasn’t about to do what he thought he was about to do.  
Dean leaned forwards until his forehead was resting against Castiel’s.  
They stood like that for a moment. Castiel was trying to get his breathing under control. He had waited so long for this. He was resisting the urge to grab Dean and kiss him.  
Dean shifted slightly, thumb rubbing soothing circles into the angel’s cheek, the plate of mince pies bumping between them.  
“Dean…I...I,” Castiel couldn’t find the words.  
“Shh,” Dean whispered, “It’s ok. I know Cas. I know.” That intense desire in Dean’s eyes finally made Castiel realise something.  
Ever since their souls had merged when Castiel rescued Dean from Hell, for however brief a moment, they had been connected ever since. Castiel had always had strong feelings for Dean. They used to eat at him until he understood what they were. He now realised that Dean felt exactly the same way. It was a relief, a lifted burden Castiel didn’t know he had been carrying.  
A tear escaped from Castiel’s eye. It rolled down his cheek and disappeared under Dean’s hand.  
Dean surged forwards first. His lips connected with Castiel’s. The plate of mince pies tumbled to the snowy ground.  
Castiel whimpered as he ran his frozen fingers through Dean’s hair. Their kiss was long and deep and Castiel could feel the love burning in his chest, wanting to be free.  
They broke apart, gasping for air. Dean had his eyes closed, a gentle smile etching his lips. Gosh he is beautiful, Castiel hummed to himself.  
The snow had begun falling more thickly now, peppering the hunter’s and angel’s hair with white spots.  
Dean sighed contentedly before whispering “Merry Christmas Cas.”  
“Merry Christmas Dean.”


End file.
